Can't Help Myself Fallin In love
by babyd0ll.MK
Summary: this story is based on Ben&Riley where I want them as a couple in the show. Ben, Danny, Tucker along with baby Emma and Mrs. Wheeler, Ray and Steve are invited to go a cruise thanks to Riley where she's getting another summer job in her uncle cruise "Princess" for eight weeks but during those weeks sparks start to fly between Ben and Riley? R/R babyd0ll.MK


Summary: this story is basically about Ben and the gang going to a cruise thanks to Riley's connection to her summer job in a cruise to Europe since freshman in high school. She had free tickets from her uncle who owns most of the cruise ships of Princess Cruises around the world so basically she got it as an early birthday present from her rich uncle in California. What would happen when sparks fly between Ben and Riley along the way thanks to their friends and family despite how Danny always says he's over Riley but is he really or will he let go his first love and continue to be with someone else? Red and find out? :]

Here's a few facts that you should know in this story.

**Riley's younger cousin's**

Hayley Steele (the Troop)

Zoey and Dustin Brooks ( Zoey 101)

**Danny and Ben Wheeler younger cousin's**

Hermione Granger, (twins-Sawyer and Skylar Granger)

Zander Robbins (How to Rock)

Logan Reese (Zoey 101)

**Tucker Dobbs younger cousin's**

Kacey Simon (How to Rock)

Michael Barrett (Zoey 101)

Andre Harris (Victorious)

**[Prologue]**

It was early in the morning Ben, Tucker, Danny were getting ready for the day as Ben was feeding his daughter Emma **(A/N in this story Emma is about to be 10 months old)** where Mrs. Wheeler comes in to greet her family.

"Morning boys, how's my baby girl doing?" Mrs. Wheeler greets her sons and Tucker as she picked up her grand-daughter.

"She's doing good. What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming by till the afternoon?" Ben greeted his mom a kiss on the cheek along with Danny who did the same.

"I was going too until I got a phone call from your father." Mrs. Wheeler explained.

"Oh…" Danny stated as he arched his eyebrows "What about?"

"Nothing for you to worry about sweetie. Your father and I are friends now… considering he's into the same sex after me which I'm not actually surprised I mean.. I always had a feeling he was.. but that's besides the point." Mrs. Wheeler explained as she was holding Emma with her stuff animal bear.

"Okay... then what's the point of this conversation?" Ben asked as he carried his daughter to feed her breakfast.

"Your father was asking if we were doing anything this summer and I offically told him that we don't as far as I know but… we may never know right?" Mrs. Wheeler relaxed on the couch. That's when Riley comes in with a new outfit.

"Hey guys." Riley opened the door with her own key to Ben's apartment **(A/N: from what I can tell the only people Ben gave was only Riley and his mom since they are they always barge or knock to come in besides the other characters in the show)**

"Hey Riles." Danny, Ben and Tucker greeted along with Mrs. Wheeler.

"What's going on." Riley said as she took off her jacket which showed a tang top of a tiger stripped with some glitter on the side; that showed half of her back side with purple shorts and new boots leaving Ben and Danny a bit breathless with their jaws dropped.

"Not much, how about you?" Tucker answered.

"Actually I have some news that I have to tell you." Riley stated as she went to greet Emma with a kiss on her forehead "Hey princess how's my favorite girl."

Ben smiled and said" Oh yeah what's the news?"

"You know the summer job I used to take back in high school the one where I was working on the cruise ship where my uncle owns." Riley stated as she was carrying Emma to play with her.

"Yeah I remember, the one that your uncle owns the Princess Cruise all over the country what about it?" Danny answered.

"Well I just got a call from my mom who talked to my uncle who called me this morning." Riley stated who was talking a bit quick after taking a breath "Guess who has free tickets to a free cruise."

"You're not serious?!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Oh I am damn serious! We're officially invited to the Princess Cruise my treat for the whole summer; of course I have to work on/off between shifts but, it's the best thing we have gotten so far unless you guys made plans?" Riley said as she arched her eyebrows towards everybody.

"Wait a minute how exactly are we going to afford this Riles." Danny stated "Aren't cruises a bit I don't know expensive."

Riley smiled by grabbing Danny on the shirt "That's the best part Danny!" by shaking him "The cruise is the Princess Cruise which just happens to be what my uncle owns every cruise ship that says "Princess" so basically it's free for me and I got free passes for you guys. You'll just let me take care of the flights and we're good to go. So are you guys down to come to a Princess Caribbean Cruise to Europe!"

Ben, Tucker and Danny agreed with excitement along with Mrs. Wheeler who screamed happy "I can't believe it ?! we're actually going on a cruise, I been wanting to go to a cruise for a long time… I can finally relax."

"I'm glad you can come Mrs. Wheeler. Well let me just let call my uncle and let him know that you guys are coming and we'll book our flights by the end of July 6th since that's our flight and it's for eight weeks in the summer so hopefully it's not full in the first class." Riley explained as she was booking the flights thru her phone thanks to her uncle.

"FIRST CLASS are you telling me that you're uncle is booking us in FIRST CLASS in the flights." Tucker exclaimed.

"Yes he is!? And you can stop screaming Tuck I'm right next to you." Riley cringe from the screaming who was next to her.

"Oh sorry about that Riles, I can't believe this. we have to get everything packed because July isn't that far away from now." Danny said.

"Of course, okay I just booked the flight, we just need our suitcases, tickets, passports and all that junk and we'll be good to go." Riley explained.

"That's great Riles, so what do you think we should buy?" Tucker said.

"You'll let me take care of that and I'll give you guys a list. Well I better head back home. I'll see you guys this weekend right?" Riley said as she was putting back her jacket on seeing it was getting late.

"Most def. Movie night is always the best. See you then Riles." Ben said as he gave her a hug "bye" along with Tucker and Danny, then kissed Emma on the forehead "I'll see you soon angel. You're going to have so much fun in this cruise princess I can just feel it. Bye guys!" as she left.

"Guys we should make a list to buy before we head to our cruise." Tucker said as he got his notebook out.

"Well I'm sure Riley will let us know Tuck, besides we should head to bed, we got a whole busy day tomorrow anyway." Danny told us as he said"good-night" to us and gave a kiss in Emma's forehead.

"Night Emma." Danny said as he gave a kiss to Emma.

"Night guys, see you in the morning." Mrs. Wheeler bid us "good-night" till tomorrow morning.

**[end of Prologue]**

**Author Note: so what do you think of the Prologue? i know it's a bit short but, it's the beginning of the story and hopefully if I continue after this; i'll be able to have some reviews from you guys. [Ben+Riley=Biley4ever] pls let me know what you think :] **


End file.
